Listen to Your Heart
by xXThePrincessOfBrokenDreamsXx
Summary: Naruto has finally given up on life, will Sasuke save him before it's to late?


'Bastard'  
That day...I hated it so much and I still do. He left me. I fought for him to stay here but it didn't work, I lost so now I'm here, in this empty apartment with nobody but myself. I should have told him how I really felt about him. Maybe he would still be here or maybe he wouldn't, who really knows?  
I've tried to find him and maybe get him to come back, sadly all atempts failed. I think I'm finally ready to give up. He is never going to come back, well not while im alive. It's probably better for me to just kill myself. Nobody will try and stop me because nobody cares about me. I'll just be forgotten... I'm nothing more than a bad thing that happens to good people. I always knew I would die alone. At first I tired to fight it but, I now know that it's for the best.

I ripped a blade out of my razor and took the little bottle of sleeping pills out of the bathroom cabinet. All I had to do was take a few pills, put a nice deep cut onto my wrist and let the darkness consume me.  
I slowly walked down the road towards the training ground. I had decided long ago that if i were to take my own life, I would take it there. I wanted the memories of team 7 to be the last thing going through my mind. It took about 10 minutes butI had finally arrived at the training grounds. I walked over to the log I had been tied to a few years ago. I smiled, that was the day team 7 had become a team. The team had went through a lot together. I sighed 'Is this really how I want things to end?" I sat down infront of the log and leaned my back onto it.

Slowly I pulled the razor blade and the sleeping pills out of my pocket. I took 5 or 6 pills out of the bottle, shoved them into my mouth and then I swallowed. I then brought the blade to my left wrist and slide it over thebluevein in one quick first it hurt but after a few seconds the pain subsided. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what I had done to myself. The memories of team 7's adventures and experiences flooded my mind. Not all of the memories were great, but I cheerished each and every one of them. I even cheerished the memory of the one I loved leaving me behind for dead at the vally of the end.

I felt hot tears well up in my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes to blink away the tears. If I had been stronger back then, maybe, just maybe I could have stopped him from going to that snake bastered. The truth was I wasn't strong enough back then and now I could never be, because today would be the end of my miserable life. It started to rain. My vision became blury, I wasn't sure if it was due to the amout of blood I had lost or the fact that i was crying. Either way I didn't care. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness that was nearing. I could feel my plus in my wrist as it bleed, the end was coming.

All of a sudden I was being shook and I could hear a voice calling my name. I weekily opened my eyes and caught a glimps of raven coloured hair. That was all I had seenbecause almost as soon as I had opened my eyes everything went black. The last thing I thought was 'Sasuke, Good bye.'

* * *

"Naruto! Why would you do something so stupid?" I heard someone whisper. All I could see was darkness. Was this what it was like to be dead? Was the end nothing more then dark blackness and whispers? I had expected it to bedifferent. "Naruto. If you can hear me open your eyes...Please." The voice sounded just like Sasuke's, but wasn't I dead? I was sure I was, so how was I hearing him? Maybe I should open my eyes but I had thought that they were already open. Then a hand gripped mine. "Please?" I could tell that the owner of the voice had started to cry. Immediatly I felt pain in my chest so I did as the voice asked and opened my apperantly closed eyes.

At first my vision was blury and all i could see was lots of white and a little bit of black. I blink a few times to fix my vision. I took my arm out of the other persons grip and rubbed my eyes. As soon as I thought my vision was good again I looked to see where I was. The room was white, I looked at the other person in the room. His eyes were slightly widened and a little red from crying. He also looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. I smiled at him and sat up.

Suddenly he smack me on the back of the head. I clenched my head in my hands. "Ow! what was that for, teme?" He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Thats for scaring my, dobe." I chuckled. He looked at me with a glare. "Whats so funny"

"Nothing"

"Oh." The room became quiet. I wanted to ask him how I had gotten here. I did't remember walking myself to the hospital. I looked at my wrist. It was nicely bandaged. Then I wonder if the cut was still there, or if it had healed over night like all the other cuts or bruses I had gotten in m life.

I slowly started to pull the bandage off when a hand grabbed mine. I looked up into dark oxyn eyes. "What are you doing." His voice came out in a worried tone. I shrugged.

"I just wanted to see if it was still there." He removed his hand from mine though, I wish he hadn't.

I pulled the bandage off to reveal nothing, not even a white scar was left. I felt somewhat relieved. "How long have I been here?" I asked with my eyes stilled glued to my healed wrist.

"A few weeks..." My eyes grew wide. Was Uchiha really telling the truth? Then his voice came again. "If you were anyone else, Tsunade said you wouldn't have lived because you had lost to much blood." He sighed. "Why....Why did you do such a stupid thing to yourself?" Here was my chance. I should tell him how I feel. I took a deep breath in then let it out.

"I... I don't know." What the hell was I doing? Why didn't I tell him? I looked over at him. I watched as he tighten his fists making his knuckles turn white.

"Don't lie to me Uzumaki. If you didn't know you wouldn't have done it." He glared at me. And for the first time he scared me with his glare. It felt like he already knew why I had atemped suicide.I Swallowed hard.

"I did it because..." It was now or never. "I did it because I'm in love with you and I just couldn't live without you." I shut my eyes, waiting for him to leave out of discust. He didn't leave he and I sat in silence. All of a sudden I felt his soft lips on mine. I opened my eyes shocked. Was this really happening? He pulled away and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat or two. Uchiha, Sasuke smiled, he actually smiled.

"All you had to do was say so, dobe." Sasuke sighed. "I came back because I realized I couldn't live without you either." This time I crashed my lips onto his.

~The End~

* * *

So how was it? Stupid? Lame?

Sorry, first yaoi. I wrote it differently the first time but, I accedently deleted. I came out way better the first time. Jeez Im so stupid.

Please review I'd like to hear your taughts on it. If I misspelled anything I'm sorry.


End file.
